


Grades > Guys

by ariphyll



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 'hey ari are you going to write something not involving takumi this week?', Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, uhhh no?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: Takumi knew something weird was going on between Niles and Leo, he just couldn't figure out what. They were either planning on killing him or dating him, one of the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, day 4! Used the prompt "flirt" for this one ;0 (also these keep getting posted later and later, I swear I'm keeping up on all of these haaa)

Something weird was going on between Niles and Leo. Takumi wasn't exactly sure _what_ was going on, only that _something_ was. It was only way he could explain their sudden change in behavior. Takumi was used to just bickering with Leo while Niles made snide comments in the background, and while he would loosely call them friends having the two of them be so… nice and genuine to him was unnerving.

He couldn’t complain about the change completely, but it was all just odd. Every interaction felt like they were trying to get something out of him, only he had no idea what that _something_ was.  
  
“You look nice today,” Leo said as he walked up to Takumi in the courtyard, staring down at him from he sat. “Do you have your homework finished for class?”  
  
“Yeah, why? Do you need to borrow it?” Takumi asked, glancing up from his phone for a few seconds before going back to it.  
  
“No, but I was going to offer mine if you needed it.”  
  
“You and I both know I can take care of my work,” Takumi said. "It's not like Political Theory is all that difficult for me."  
  
He figured by the silence that the conversation had ended, but when he looked up Leo was still standing there. He was shifting back and forth as he stared off into the distance before finally looking back at Takumi. He paused once he noticed Takumi was already watching him.  
  
A tense smile crossed his lips. “Would you like to join Niles and I for lunch?”  
  
Takumi bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. The thought of potentially free food sounded great, but the essay waiting for him back in his dorm wouldn't write itself. “Sorry, can't. Have a paper I need to work on.” Takumi checked his phone for the time before standing. “I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you in class later today, Leo.”  
  
Takumi could tell by Leo’s face as he walked past that a rejection was not what he had been planning on. It wasn't like he could exactly feel much remorse for him though. Since when did he and Niles want to take him out to lunch? What, were they trying to hit on him? Takumi shook his head as he walked. The two were just getting weirder and weirder these days.  
  
“Something wrong, Takumi?”  
  
Ah, and here was the other half of the odd duo. Takumi side-eyed Niles as he walked alongside him, trying to gauge if this was friendly interaction or some kind of joke. You could never fully tell with Niles sometimes.  
  
“What's the cold look for?” Niles asked, a teasing smile on his lips. “Not happy to see me?”  
  
Friendly then.  
  
“How can I ever tire of your delightful company, Niles? I just need to get to class.” Takumi ran a hand through his hair, focusing more on making the elevator rather than Niles.  
  
“Mm, so did Leo ask you to come with us for lunch?" Cutting right to it then. "You seem to just lock yourself away after your classes recently.” Niles rested a hand against his shoulder. “You should really join us.”  
  
“What, are you two going to make me the sacrificial lamb?” Takumi joked. “I have an essay to do, I can't be bothered to go hang out with you two.”  
  
Niles shrugged. “Do it my way and make Leo do the paper.”  
  
“Some of us value hard work, Niles. Besides, he only does that cause you're dating. Doubt I'd get that treatment.”  
  
“You'd be surprised,” Niles mumbled and Takumi found himself agreeing in silence. With the way those two had been acting so close and buddy-buddy to him, maybe he could get Leo to do it all for him.  
  
However, as tempting as it was, Takumi wouldn’t be able to live with the smugness of Leo’s face if he asked. Stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for a higher floor, he half-waved goodbye to Niles.  
  
“Sorry, still not coming to lunch.” Takumi said. “Go drag someone else into it.”  
  
As the doors slid shut Takumi double-checked his bag. If he didn’t have his book for class again this week the professor would throttle him. Half-way through digging through his stuff he felt his phone vibrate. With a knowing sigh he lifted it out of his pocket, unlocking it to see a text from Niles waiting for him.  
  
_‘r u sure :( ?’_  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes as he typed a response back. _‘Yes, so sorry to do it to you. I know how difficult it must be for you two.’_ After a moment he tacked on _'Now stop being weird to me'_ before turning his phone on silent. He didn’t need to get distracted during class by Niles' whining.  
  
After the hour-long lecture though, Takumi found Niles hadn’t even responded. Not with a quip or anything. That was odd but probably for the best. Joking back and forth with Niles always ended up a little too serious, and Takumi wasn’t always sure if he liked the implications Niles would give him by the end.  
  
Heading back to his dorm, he planned on holing up until the evening and just working. He still regretted signing up for night classes along with morning ones. Being an overachiever was great and all but it would be nice to have a normal sleeping schedule for once. Takumi yawned as he entered his room, setting down his bag and sitting at his laptop. A few hours of writing about Goldsmith and his works and he should at least have the draft done.  
  
As soon as he managed to start typing though, Takumi heard a knock at the door. Mild confusion ran through him over who could be bothering him now - Hinata sure as hell wouldn’t be polite enough to knock - but when Takumi cracked the door open he understood. Leo and Niles, of course. He opened the door wider to glare half-heartedly at them.  
  
“I’m going to say no to whatever you’re offering,” Takumi said. “I’m quite obviously busy.”  
  
“Yes we know that but--” Leo started, before Niles cut him off quickly.  
  
“Do you want to have a threesome with us?”  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence between the three of them before Leo spoke up. “ _Niles!_ You can’t just bluntly say it like that.”  
  
“Why not? Takumi may be a nerd like you but we’ve been beating around the bush like you suggested for weeks and nothing has happened,” Niles said, shrugging. “The blunt approach seemed like a better option.”  
  
“Well you could’ve at least phrased it better,” Leo said, exasperation written all over his face. “It’s not just _sex_ we want.”  
  
“So? I got you to start dating me through sex, so why can’t it be the same here?”  
  
“Ugh, that was different, Niles.”  
  
Takumi watched the two bicker, unable to help a bubble of laughter from escaping. That caught the two’s attention and by the time they were staring at him, Takumi couldn’t stop himself from giggling. That explained it all then. He supposed them wanting a date from him was better than some kind of negative goal. He smiled at the two of them as he calmed down, watching them exchange glances.  
  
“I… can’t really tell if your laughter is a good sign or not,” Leo said, shifting and folding his arms. “We were planning on asking you _properly_ at lunch.”  
  
Even Niles was showing a bit of nerves despite the huff he gave. “Properly or not, are you- interested?”  
  
Takumi paused, smiling at them. “The answer is still no.” He shut the door in their faces, another laugh bubbling up as he called through the door. “You can try and see if I’m free for dinner though.”  
  
Even if Leo and Niles wanted to ask him out, he wasn’t going to neglect his essay over it. They could try again later, and maybe by that point Takumi would give them a shot. They were both cute at least, he could give them that. Not cute enough to fail a paper though.


End file.
